parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bedknobs and Broomsticks (Julian Bernardino Style)
Movies Spoof Julian Bernardino in "Bedknobs and Broomsticks" Cast: *Miss Eglantine Price - Gretchen (Phineas and Ferb) *Emelius Browne - Mario (Super Mario Bros.) *Mr. Jelk - Robin Hood *Bookman - Professor Owl (Disney) *Colonel Heller - The Ringmaster (Dumbo) *German Sergeants - The Ringmaster's Guards (Dumbo) *Swinburne - Sir Hiss (Disney's Robin Hood) *Carrie - Inez (CyberChase) *Charlie - Linus (Peanuts) *Paul - Peter (Make Mine Music) *Flying Bed - Rocket (Little Einsteins) *Mrs. Jessica Hobday - Daria *Codfish - Sykes (from A Shark Tale) *Fish, Octopus, & Shrimp as Themselves *Secretary Bird - Woody Woodpecker *King Leonidas - Captain Hook (from Peter Pan) *Fisherman Bear - Kermit the Frog (from The Muppets) *Wild Animals - Animal (Magadascar) *Crocodile - Pluto (Disney Cartoon) *Hyena - Tom (from Tom and Jerry) *Rhinoceros - Hugo (from The Hunchback of Notre Dame) as Rhinoceros *Warthog - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Gorilla - Bongo the Gorilla (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Cheetah - Oliver (Oliver and Company) *Hippopotamus - Peter Potamus *Kangaroo - Jake (from The Rescuers Down Under) *Ostrich - Big Bird (Sesame Street) *Elephant - Colonel Hathi (from The Jungle Book) *2 Vultures - Vultures (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Captian Greer - Genie (Aladdin) *Portbello Road Workman - Humans and Animals *Major General Sir Brian Teagler - Sir Robert Norramby (from Thomas and Friends) *Cosmic Creepers - Pink Panther *Eldery Farmer - Geppetto (Pinocchio) Gallery: Gretchen.png|Gretchen as Miss Eglantine Price Mario-SuperMarioWorldCartoon.png|Mario as Professor Browne Robin Hood.png|Robin Hood as Mr. Jerk Professor Owl-0.jpg|Professor Owl as Bookman Ringmaster.png|The Ringmaster as Colonel Heller Scrappy flies above the clowns..png|Clown as Colonel Heller's Nazis Sir Hiss.jpg|Sir Hiss as Swinburne Inez (1).jpeg|Inez as Carrie Linus.jpg|Linus as Charlie Peter (from Peter and the Wolf).jpg|Peter as Paul Rocket.png|Rocket as Flying Bed Daria Morgendorffer.jpg|Jessica as Mrs. Jessica Hobday Sykes the Puffer Fish.jpg|Sykes as Mr. Codfish The Beautiful Briny Sea.png|Fishes as Themselves Woody Woodpecker Promopic.jpg|Woody Woodpecker as Secretary Bird Captain Hook (Peter Pan).jpg|Captain Hook as King Leonidas KermitTMM.JPG|Kermit the Frog as Fisherman Bear Animals_save_new_york.png|Animal as Wild Animals Plutomarching.jpg|Pluto as Crocodile Tom Cat.png|Tom Cat as Hyena HugoGar1.jpg|Hugo as Rhinoceros Pumbaa.jpg|Pumbaa as Warthog Bongo_the_Gorilla.png|Bongo as Gorilla Oliver.png|Oliver as Cheetah Peter Potamus.jpeg|Peter Potamus as Hippopotamous Jake.png|Jake as Kangaroo Big Bird in Sesame Street.jpg|Big Bird as Ostrich Colonel Hathi.jpg|Colonel Hathi as Elephant Evil Vultures.jpg|The 2 Vultures as The 2 Vultures Genie.jpg|Genie as Captian Greer Humans and Animals..png|Humans and Animals as The Portbello Road Workmen char_118867.jpg|Sir Robert Norramby as Major General Sir Brian Teagler Pink Panther.JPG|The Pink Panther as Cosmic Creepers Geppetto_1940_Pinocchio.jpeg|Geppetto as Eldery Farmer Programmes *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *and more Trivia * Princess Peach will be carrying a light blue lightsaber that will have the cb_ls_powerup.wav, Hum 4.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. * Mario will be carrying a light blue lightsaber that will have the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and cb_ls_powerdown.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. * Inez will be carrying two white lightsabers that will carry the SaberOn.wav, lightsaber_01.wav, saberhum1.wav, saberhum5.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. * Linus will be carrying two green lightsabers, that will carry the saberonquick.mp3, SaberOn.wav, saberhum2.wav, saberhum4.wav, saberoffquick.mp3, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. * Peter will be carrying two lightsabers like a red lightsaber, that will carry the enemy_saber_on.mp3, saberhum3.wav, enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie, plus a light blue lightsaber, that will carry the saberon.mp3, sabrhum.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. * The Ringmaster will be carrying a red lightsaber that will have the enemy_saber_on.mp3, sabrhum.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. * The Ringmaster's Guards will be carrying pistol guns and purple, yellow, blue, red, and green lightsabers, that will carry the SaberOn.wav, ltsaberon01.wav, enemy_saber_on.mp3, saberon.mp3, saberonquick.mp3, lightsaber_01.wav, cb_ls_powerup.wav, Hum 4.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, sabrhum.wav, saberhum1.wav, saberhum2.wav, saberhum3.wav, saberhum4.wav, saberhum5.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, sabroff1.wav, enemy_saber_off.mp3, saberoff.mp3, saberoffquick.mp3, and cb_ls_powerdown.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. * The Wooden Soilders and Toys will be carrying pistol guns and purple, yellow, blue, red, and green lightsabers, that will carry the SaberOn.wav, ltsaberon01.wav, enemy_saber_on.mp3, saberon.mp3, saberonquick.mp3, lightsaber_01.wav, cb_ls_powerup.wav, Hum 4.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, sabrhum.wav, saberhum1.wav, saberhum2.wav, saberhum3.wav, saberhum4.wav, saberhum5.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, sabroff1.wav, enemy_saber_off.mp3, saberoff.mp3, saberoffquick.mp3, and cb_ls_powerdown.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Bedknonbs and Broomsticks Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Bedknobs and Broomsticks Movies